


Ein Traum wird wahr

by TSihek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock sucht und macht neue Erfahrungen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Traum wird wahr

Kirk ließ den Brandy in seinem Glas kreisen und streckte die Beine aus. Dass er dabei fast mit den langen Beinen Spocks zusammenstieß störte ihn nicht weiter. 

Er musterte seinen vulkanischen Freund, der ihm einen seltenen Anblick bot: Spock trug keine Uniform, sondern vulkanische Alltagskleidung: Helle Stiefel aus einem weichen, lederähnlichen Material, eine eng anliegende Hose und eine gegürtete Tunika. Beides war aus feiner sandfarbener vulkanischer Seide gearbeitet. Das Hemd war an den Säumen mit kunstvollen Stickereien verziert. Kirk wusste, dass es sich um sehr kostbare Kleidung handelte. 

„Die Kleidung steht Ihnen gut, Spock. Sie sollten die Uniform in Ihrer Freizeit öfters mal im Schrank lassen.“  
Er grinste den Vulkanier an und hob das Glas, prostete ihm wortlos zu. „Dann wären mit Sicherheit noch mehr Frauen hinter Ihnen her.“

Spock hob andeutungsweise eine Braue. Gespieltes Entsetzen erschien in der stoischen Mine und Kirk betrachtete die kantigen Züge fasziniert. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie viel Spock mit winzigsten Bewegungen seiner Brauen ausdrücken konnte. Die subtilen Hinweise konnte allerdings nur jemand sehen, der ihn sehr gut kannte. 

„Das wäre ein Grund mehr, auf zivile Kleidung zu verzichten“, kam sein trockener Kommentar. 

Er hob sein Glas ebenfalls und leerte es in einem Zug. Der Alkohol an sich hatte zwar keine nennenswerte Wirkung auf ihn, aber er stellte fest, dass ihm der aromatisch-strenge Geschmack zusagte. Das Getränk brannte in seiner Kehle und hinterließ ein fast angenehmes Wärmegefühl. 

Kirk griff nach der Flasche, die sie schon zur Hälfte geleert hatten, und schenkte beide Gläser nach.   
Dann sah er seinen Freund fragend an.   
„Warum eigentlich, Spock? Was wäre so schlimm an der einen oder anderen Affäre? Ich weiß mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass es an Bord mindestens ein Dutzend Frauen gibt, die Sie nicht von der Bettkante schubsen würden. Und da sind Chapel und Uhura noch nicht einmal mitgezählt“, bemerkte er halb ernst, halb im Scherz. Von seinem eigenen Interesse an ihm schwieg er geflissentlich.

Spock schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich will es einfach nicht, Jim. Ich bin nicht wie Sie.“

Es schwang kein Vorwurf in der leisen Stimme mit. Spock machte einfach nur eine Feststellung. Dass er sich allerdings hin und wieder tatsächlich nach Zärtlichkeit und sogar Sex sehnte, sagte er seinem Freund nicht. Das ging nur ihn allein etwas an. Er war einsam, das stimmte. Aber er hatte auch in den vielen Jahren die er nun schon an Bord des Schiffes lebte, gelernt damit umzugehen. Und er hatte Freunde gefunden. Kirk war nur einer davon. Wenn es auch zwischen Ihnen eine besondere Beziehung gab. 

Spock lehnte sich zurück und bewegte unbewusst die verspannten Schultern. Die letzten Wochen hatten die Crew bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung getrieben. Mehrere Notfälle, ein Überfall der Klingonen und zu guter Letzt ein politischer Zwischenfall auf einem Kolonieplaneten, den die Offiziere der Enterprise schlichten sollten. Sie hatten alles mehr oder weniger heil überstanden, aber der Stress hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Gut ein Drittel der Crew war derzeit aus verschiedensten Gründen vom Dienst befreit und McCoy hatte darauf bestanden, auch Kirk und Spock einige Tage für dienstunfähig zu erklären. Beide widersprachen zwar, aber sie fügten sich trotzdem der in diesem Fall größeren Autorität des Bordarztes. Den Rückflug zur Erde, wo die größeren Schäden am Rumpf des Schiffes, die sie während des Kampfes mit den Klingonen erlitten hatten, repariert werden sollten, legten sie im Schneckentempo von Warp Eins zurück. Und da das gesamte Raumgebiet, dass sie auf diesem Flug durchquerten, als sicher galt, hatte der Captain halbe Wache angeordnet. 

Kirk entging die Bewegung des Vulkaniers nicht. Allein schon die entspannte Haltung des anderen sagte ihm, dass sogar Spock am Ende seiner physischen und psychischen Reserven angekommen war. Was ihn auch nicht weiter wunderte: Der Vulkanier hatte mehrmals in den vergangenen Wochen auf seine Freizeit verzichtet und doppelte, manchmal sogar dreifache Wachen geschoben um den menschlichen Brückenoffizieren hin und wieder eine Ruhepause zu ermöglichen. Er konnte zwar deutlich länger als ein Mensch ohne Schlaf oder Pause auskommen – kurze, nur wenige Minuten dauernde Meditationsphasen reichten ihm, um sich ein wenig zu erholen – aber irgendwann forderte die ständige Konzentration dennoch ihren Tribut.   
Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass er es derzeit ablehnte eine Uniform zu tragen. Er distanzierte sich im Augenblick von seinem Beruf als Offizier und Wissenschaftler, lehnte alles ab, was im Zusammenhang mit seinen üblichen Pflichten stand. Kirk erging es nicht anders und er konnte die momentane Haltung des Vulkaniers problemlos nachvollziehen. Sobald allerdings ein Notfall drohte, würden sie beide sofort wieder zu den beiden Führungsoffizieren des Schiffes werden, soviel war sicher. 

Jetzt allerdings nutzten sie die freie Zeit, um sich in Kirks Kabine zu entspannen. Sie hatten vor einigen Stunden mit einem seit langem verschobenen Schachspiel begonnen, doch inzwischen unterhielten sie sich nur noch, wobei Kirk dabei war, sich gründlich zu betrinken. Spock trank zwar weniger, doch inzwischen fühlte er eine angenehme schwere Müdigkeit, was er auf den Alkohol zurückführte. Er hatte noch nie soviel davon getrunken wie an diesem Abend und schließlich war er kein reinblütiger Vulkanier. Es erschien ihm durchaus logisch, dass sich irgendwann eine gewisse Wirkung einstellte. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung, wie diese Wirkung aussehen sollte. 

Seine Gedanken glitten zu Kirks Bemerkung zurück. Frauen...  
Es hatte Frauen in seinem Leben gegeben. Und es gab durchaus Frauen an Bord, die ihn vage interessierten. Aber er war in dieser Hinsicht tatsächlich anders als Kirk. Der Mensch konnte ohne weiteres Affären eingehen. Doch für den Telepathen Spock war jeder intime Kontakt immer mit einer mehr oder weniger intensiven Mentalverschmelzung verbunden. Und schon allein diese Tatsache hielt ihn davon ab, mit anderen in einen zu engen Kontakt zu treten. Er wollte seine Gedanken und Empfindungen nicht mit zu vielen anderen Personen teilen. Zudem gab es eine Person, die er weitaus anziehender fand als alle Frauen an Bord.

Kirk spürte das diffuse Unbehagen des Vulkaniers. Zwischen ihnen beiden bestand schon seit langer Zeit eine feine mentale Verbindung, die im Laufe gemeinsam überstandener Gefahren entstanden war. Keiner von ihnen beiden hatte dies forciert oder beabsichtigt und Kirk fragte sich manchmal, ob Spock, der die Verbindung jederzeit unterbinden oder auflösen könnte, ganz bewusst daran festhielt. Er jedenfalls genoss die feinen, kaum wahrnehmbaren mentalen Emanationen, die er manchmal von dem Vulkanier empfing. Dadurch war ihm Spock immer vertrauter geworden. Er kannte ihn fast so gut, wie sich selbst, wusste auch von der tiefen Einsamkeit im Wesenskern seines Freundes. Es war die Einsamkeit eines Mannes, der nirgendwo zu Hause war, nirgendwo einen Ort hatte, zu dem er sich zurückziehen konnte. Spock wurde zwar auf Vulkan und in der Flotte akzeptiert – aufgrund seiner Leistungen, seines Ranges, seines einflussreichen Clanes oder was auch immer – aber nicht als er selbst. Als ein Mann, der aufgrund seiner Geburt zwischen zwei humanoiden Spezies stand.   
Ruhige, rationale und selbstbeherrschte Vulkanier auf der einen und temperamentvolle, unlogische und unberechenbare Menschen auf der anderen Seite. Spock hatte sich als Kind für sein vulkanisches Erbe entschieden, wohl auch, weil sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild dem eines Vulkaniers entsprach. Doch dadurch musste er sein menschliches Erbe, dass er manchmal nur mühsam unter Kontrolle halten konnte, tief in seinem Inneren verbergen und fast schon verleugnen. Kirk fühlte Mitleid mit ihm, wegen dieses ständigen Zwiespaltes und er hoffte, dass Spock irgendwann einmal Frieden finden würde. Er reichte ihm die Hand der Freundschaft und versuchte ihm zumindest einen Teil jener Wärme und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln, die ihm eine Familie geboten hätte.   
Und selbst T'Pring.... sie war emotional kalt und rücksichtslos wie so viele Vulkanierinnen. Eine Ehe mit einer solchen Frau würde für den insgeheim sensiblen Spock die Hölle sein. Der Vulkanier würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber Kirk wusste, wie leicht emotional verletzbar sein Freund war. 

Spock richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf und riss damit Kirk aus seinen trägen Grübeleien. Der Vulkanier drehte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, versuchte die verspannten Muskeln zu lockern. 

Kirk beobachtete ihn kurz und fasste einen spontanen Entschluss. Er stand auf und trat hinter Spock. Sanft legte er die Hände auf die harten Muskelknoten und begann die Schultern des Vulkaniers sanft zu massieren. Spock zuckte zusammen, als er die Berührung wahrnahm. 

„Versuchen Sie die Muskeln locker zu lassen, Spock. Sie sind so sehr verkrampft, dass es mir wie ein Wunder erscheint, dass Sie sich überhaupt noch bewegen können.“

Spock schwieg und ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken. 

Kirk wusste, dass der Vulkanier ihm damit einmal mehr bewies, wie sehr er ihm vertraute. Er hätte sich niemals von einem anderen so berühren lassen. 

Spock atmete bewusst langsam und konzentrierte sich auf die überraschend warmen Hände des Menschen.   
Kirk wusste genau, wie er ihn massieren musste, um die Verspannungen zu lösen. Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Spock ließ sich treiben, vertraute sich völlig seinem Freund an. T’hy’la – mehr als ein Bruder. Kirk ahnte nichts davon, dass Spock schon längst mehr in ihm sah als nur seinen Vorgesetzten und Freund. Kirk nahm einen wichtigen Platz in seinem Leben ein, ersetzte ihm zumindest zum Teil die Familie, die er nicht hatte. Und vermutlich auch niemals haben würde. Spock hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er ohne Frau und Kinder bleiben würde.   
Oft wanderte er nachts durch die stille Enterprise. Das Schiff war sein Zuhause geworden und ähnlich wie bei Kirk duldete es keinen Partner in seinem Leben. Dieser Gedanke war zwar an sich unlogisch und absurd, aber Spock war in den vielen langen und einsamen Nächten immer mehr zu dieser Überzeugung gelangt. 

Und er hatte sich darin gefügt. 

Schweigend ließ er zu, dass Kirk die verspannten Muskeln massierte. Es tat weh, aber er spürte auch, dass Kirks Berührungen ihm gut taten. Sie weckten eine seltsame Wärme in ihm, halfen ihm, sich zu entspannen. Langsam, unmerklich zunächst, änderte sich etwas zwischen ihnen und Spock fühlte, wie das Tor der mentalen Brücke aufschwang, die sie verband. Er spürte, dass Kirk den Kontakt mit seinem deutlich wärmeren Körper genoss. Spock war zwar über dieses Empfinden verwirrt, aber er entzog sich den sanften Händen nicht, als Kirk die Hände tiefer wandern ließ und auch die nicht weniger verkrampften Rückenmuskeln miteinbezog. 

„Drehen Sie sich um, Spock. Und ziehen Sie die Tunika aus.“

Kirk trat von ihm zurück und Spock öffnete fast verwirrt die Augen, als er die weiche Stimme hörte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken öffnete er den Gürtel und zog das Oberteil aus. Dann setzte er sich seitlich in den Sessel und lehnte den Oberkörper über die Rückenlehne, so dass Kirk ungehindert seinen Rücken massieren konnte. Schläfrig legte er den Kopf auf die Arme und beobachtete Kirk, der ein aromatisch nach Kräuter duftendes Öl zwischen den Händen warm rieb. Dann spürte Spock, wie sich Kirk hinter ihn kniete und das Öl auf der warmen Haut verteilte. Es prickelte leicht und ein angenehmer Schauer überlief den Körper des Vulkaniers. 

Spock schloss die Augen und ließ sich treiben. Kirk massierte sanft und gleichzeitig fest die verkrampften Muskeln, strich zärtlich über die Haut. Er war erstaunt, wie samtig weich die Haut des Vulkaniers war. Irgendwie hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Es war eine Haut, um die ihn jede Frau beneidet hätte. Und die sehnigen Muskeln darunter verstärkten den Eindruck von Glätte und Sanftheit noch. Spock atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, wirkte fast, als würde er schlafen. Doch Kirk wusste, dass der Vulkanier nicht schlief. Er war überrascht, wie bereitwillig Spock die Massage duldete. Und er genoss es, den schlanken, durchtrainierten Körper zu berühren, erkannte plötzlich, dass er so etwas schon lange hatte tun wollen.   
Er wusste, wie fest und gleichzeitig geschmeidig Spocks Körper war. Er hatte ihn oft genug auf der Brücke oder beim Training in der Sporthalle beobachtet. Und er gestand sich ein, dass ihm der Körper des Ersten Offiziers gefiel. Hin und wieder brachte er Spock dazu, mit ihm diverse Nahkampftechniken zu trainieren. Und bei diesen Gelegenheiten kam es natürlicherweise auch immer wieder zu mehr oder weniger engen Körperkontakten. Spock hatte sich nie etwas anmerken lassen. Aber Kirk hatte bemerkt, dass Spock in letzter Zeit dabei anders reagierte, als es früher der Fall gewesen war. Er wich nicht mehr länger aus, sondern duldete den Körperkontakt. Aber er wirkte verwirrt und ließ sich relativ leicht ablenken. 

Kirk spürte, wie sich die Muskeln langsam lösten und wieder weich wurden. Die Hauttemperatur stieg und ein grünlicher Schimmer breitete sich auf dem Rücken des Vulkaniers aus, deutete auf eine bessere Durchblutung hin. Daraufhin ließ Kirk die Hände zu den Armen des Vulkaniers wandern. Und wieder ließ es Spock geschehen, dass er sich dabei an ihn lehnte. 

Spock war verwirrt. Die Berührungen Kirks lösten ein ungewohntes Prickeln in ihm aus und er war mutig genug um sich einzugestehen, dass er es genoss auf diese Weise berührt zu werden. Kirks Hände waren überraschend kräftig und er berührte ihn gleichzeitig fest und sanft.   
Der Vulkanier spürte, wie sich seine Verspannung lockerte und ihn eine angenehme Trägheit erfasste. Er wusste aber auch, dass Kirk nicht weniger verspannt war. 

Schließlich atmete er tief ein und richtete sich behutsam auf. Kirks Hände lösten sich von ihm und der Captain wich zurück. Dann reichte er Spock die Tunika. 

„Hier, ziehen Sie sich wieder an. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass Sie sich in der für Sie kühlen Luft hier noch verkühlen.“

Spock griff nach dem Kleidungsstück und folgte Kirks Rat. Er empfand die Umgebungstemperatur tatsächlich als kühl und Kirks Sorge war nicht unbegründet. 

„Geben Sie mir das Öl, Jim. Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht weniger verspannt sind.“

Kirk musterte ihn einen Moment lang unbewegt, dann reichte er ihm die kleine Karaffe. Spock nickte ihm zu während er das Öl in den Händen verrieb. Kirk zog sich schnell das Oberteil seiner Uniform aus und nahm die gleiche Haltung ein, wie zuvor Spock. Er zuckte zusammen, als er die warmen Hände des Vulkaniers auf seinen Schultern fühlte. 

Dieser stand hinter ihm und verteilte mit langsamen aber gleichmäßig festen Strichen das Öl auf Schultern und Rücken des Menschen. Dann begann er sanft die Muskeln zu kneten. Auch Spock wusste, wie er die etwas anders angeordneten Muskeln des Menschen massieren musste. Kirk seufzte leise und verhehlte nicht, dass er die Berührung mochte. 

„Sie haben himmlische Hände, Spock“, murmelte er leise und dehnte sich wohlig, als Spock mit festen Strichen rechts und links der Wirbelsäule auf und ab massierte. 

Er ließ sich ebenso Zeit, wie vorher Kirk. Noch immer konnte er den Widerhall seiner Empfindungen von vorhin in sich spüren und er formte fast zärtlich die Kontur von Kirks Rücken nach. Der Mensch entspannte sich sichtlich und räkelte sich schließlich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, als Spock nach einer halben Ewigkeit die Hände sinken ließ. 

Kirk drehte sich grinsend zu Spock um, doch sein Lächeln erstarb, als ihn der Blick der dunklen Augen einfing. Etwas dunkles, völlig Neues funkelte in den vertrauten Augen und ein warmer Schauer lief über den Körper des Menschen. Einen Moment lang verharrten sie beide, dann wich Spock fast erschrocken zurück und Kirk hätte schwören können, dass er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Empfinden in Spock hatte wahrnehmen können, dass er dort niemals vermutet hätte. 

Spocks Stimme klang seltsam belegt, als er sprach. 

„Es ist spät, Jim. Wir sollten beide schlafen gehen.“  
Kirk nickte und sah zur Wanduhr, um dem rätselhaften Blick des Vulkaniers nicht zu begegnen. 

„Ja, Spock. Sie haben Recht. Gehen wir schlafen.“  
Er hatte zu seiner alten Selbstsicherheit zurückgefunden und grinste Spock breit an. Auch dieser bot wieder den gewohnten Anblick und stand so gelassen wie immer vor ihm, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. 

„Gute Nacht, Spock. Und danke für die Massage. Ich fühle mich wie neugeboren.“

Spock nickte würdevoll. „Gute Nacht, Jim. Und ich danke ebenfalls.“  
Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ das Quartier. 

Kirk sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Er wusste, dass es sogar unter Vulkaniern gleichgeschlechtliche Paare gab und derartige Beziehungen allgemein toleriert wurden. Aber Spock...?   
Andererseits fühlte er sich selbst schon seit langem zu dem eleganten Vulkanier hingezogen. Er räkelte sich einmal mehr und erinnerte sich wohlig seufzend an die Berührung der warmen kräftigen Hände. Keine Frau würde ihn jemals so berühren können. 

*********

In den nächsten Tagen zog sich Spock zurück und verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, in langen Meditationen seine innere Ausgeglichenheit wieder zurückzuerlangen. Das gelang ihm schließlich auch. Obwohl er die Erinnerung an die Berührungen Kirks nicht ganz aus sich verdrängen konnte.   
Nach einem ereignislosen Flug erreichten sie die Erde und für die Crew begann ein langer, heiß ersehnter Landurlaub. Spock entschied sich dafür, eine Einladung der Akademie anzunehmen und einige Gastvorträge zu halten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Rest der Offiziere die nächsten vier Wochen verbringen wollte. 

Spock betrat den großen Hörsaal, in dem er selbst vor mehreren Jahren studiert hatte. Ein halbes Leben schien inzwischen vergangen zu sein und Spock wusste, dass er nicht mehr der selbe war, wie jener junge rebellische Vulkanier, der gegen den Willen seines Vaters seinen eigenen Weg suchte und alle Brücken hinter sich abbrach. Achtzehn Jahr lang sollten Vater und Sohn kein Wort mehr miteinander sprechen. Und erst vor wenigen Jahren hatten sie wieder den Kontakt zueinander gefunden. 

Langsam schritt er die Stufen zum Rednerpult hinunter, bemerkte, dass die murmelnden Gespräche allmählich verstummten. Die Studenten wussten, wer er war. Die Abenteuer der Enterprise waren an der Akademie Tagesgespräch und Kirks Manöver gehörten zur Pflichtlektüre. 

Der Vulkanier hatte keinerlei Unterlagen mitgebracht. Er brauchte sie auch nicht. Er würde keinen Unterricht im eigentlichen Sinne abhalten, sondern auf die Fragen der Studenten eingehen. Er ging an Bord des Schiffes bei der Ausbildung seiner Sektionsangehörigen ähnlich vor und hatte damit erstaunlich gute Erfolge erzielt. Denn anhand der Fragen konnte er den Wissensstand seiner Schüler abschätzen und entsprechend auf sie eingehen. Dies setzte allerdings ein enormes Wissen und viel Geduld voraus. Worüber der Vulkanier jedoch ausreichend verfügte. 

Wie erwartet reagierten die Studenten zunächst ehrfurchtsvoll, doch die anfänglichen Hemmungen legten sich schnell, als die jungen Männer und Frauen merkten, dass Spock bei weitem nicht so reserviert und ablehnend war wie die anderen Vulkanier, die inzwischen an der Akademie unterrichteten. Er beantwortete ihre Fragen teilweise sogar mit feinsinniger Ironie und voller Humor. Auch wenn dies Spock gar nicht bewusst zu sein schien. 

Spock war angenehm überrascht. Obwohl es sich nicht um Studenten des Abschlussjahrgangs handelte, brachten ihn einige der wohlüberlegten Fragen fast in Schwierigkeiten. Nicht, dass er sie nicht hätte beantworten können. Aber er wusste nicht genau, wie viel er von der speziellen politischen Situation im All preisgeben wollte. Manche der Dinge, an die er dabei dachte, unterlagen strengen Sicherheitscodes.   
Vor allem eine junge Frau erweckte sein Interesse, als sie ihn in ein geschicktes Kreuzverhör verwickelte. Zwar ging es nur um fast belanglose Themen, aber die Art wie sie die Fragen stellte, verrieten einen brillanten Verstand. 

Spock war nicht überrascht, als eben jene Studentin nach der Vorlesung den Saal nicht verließ, sondern auf ihn wartete. Er musterte sie unauffällig und stellte fest, dass sie ihm durchaus gefiel. Sie war für eine menschliche Frau relativ groß. Darüber hinaus war sie schlank und durchtrainiert. Ihre eng anliegende Kleidung ließ jedoch auch ihren weiblich geformten Körper erkennen. Langes blondes Haar fiel weit über ihren Rücken hinunter. Grüne Augen funkelten ihn amüsiert an, als sie seine Musterung über sich ergehen ließ. Sie hatte seinen prüfenden Blick sehr wohl bemerkt. 

„Ich würde unsere Diskussion gerne fortsetzen, Commander Spock. Vielleicht beim Essen?“

Spock zögerte kurz. McCoy erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Kurz bevor sie hinuntergebeamt waren, hatte ihn der Bordarzt zur Seite genommen. Spock konnte noch immer den besonderen Tonfall des Menschen hören.   
„Himmel Spock. Genießen Sie endlich einmal den Landurlaub. Gehen Sie eine Affäre ein. Betrinken Sie sich oder machen Sie sonst irgend etwas, dass Sie an Bord niemals tun würden. Dort unten gibt es inzwischen genug Vulkanier, so dass Sie, obwohl sie bekannt sein dürften wie ein bunter Hund, letztendlich doch nicht sonderlich auffallen werden. Sie sind auch zum Teil ein Mensch. Also benehmen Sie sich endlich mal wie einer. Sie sind ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut und ich glaube kaum, dass Sie es genießen ständig wie ein Asket zu leben.“

Und Spock beschloss seine sonstigen Gewohnheiten über Bord zu werfen. 

Langsam nickte er. Dann folgte er der jungen Studentin zu einem kleinen, wenig besuchten Restaurant.   
Sie bezauberte ihn mit ihrer unbefangenen Art. Aus der anfänglichen Diskussion wurde bald ein fast vertrautes Gespräch und Spock entspannte sich in ihrer Gesellschaft. Sie war Wissenschaftlerin und strebte einen ähnlichen universellen Abschluss an wie er selbst es auch getan hatte. Sie hatte sich von frühester Kindheit an für die verschiedensten wissenschaftlichen Bereich interessiert und wollte sich auch jetzt nicht festlegen. Spock gab ihr aus seiner Erfahrung heraus Ratschläge für eine Karriere an Bord eines Schiffes, die sie gerne annahm. 

Nach dem Essen lud sie ihn zu einem Spaziergang am Strand entlang ein. Es war ein heißer Sommertag und für die menschliche Frau fast schon wieder zu heiß. Spock genoss die Hitze der hellen irdischen Sonne. Er spürte gern Wind und Sonnenlicht auf der Haut. Es war das einzige, was er manchmal an Bord des Schiffes vermisste. Bereitwillig stimmte er zu. 

Schweigend wanderten sie an der Wellengrenze entlang, fort von dem Trubel der Stadt. Das Meer war aufgewühlt und die Gischt stäubte sie immer wieder mit einem feuchten Sprühregen ein. Aber die Hitze der Sonne trocknete die Feuchtigkeit sofort wieder. 

Der starke Wind zerzauste das lange Haar der Frau und sie strich es sich immer wieder aus der Stirn. Schließlich erreichten sie eine kleine Bucht, an die sich Spock noch von seiner eigenen Studentenzeit erinnern konnte. Hier hatte er seine ersten Schwimmversuche unternommen, was ihm überraschend gut gelungen war. 

Fast hätte er die helle Stimme der jungen Frau überhört, als sie ihn ansprach. Der Wind riss die Worte von ihren Lippen. Sie merkte, dass er sie nicht verstand und trat dicht an ihn heran. Eine Windböe brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und sie stützte sich an ihm ab. Aus einem Reflex heraus legte Spock den Arm um sie. Ihre Körper stießen aneinander und fast sofort konnte er die Empfindungen der Frau wahrnehmen.   
Sie begehrte ihn und hätte ihn liebend gern verführt. Doch anders als an Bord der Enterprise stießen diese für ihn verwirrenden Empfindungen ihn nicht ab. Sie wollte keine Beziehung. Sie war nur an ihm als Mann interessiert. Und Spock spürte plötzlich, dass es ihm im Grunde egal war. Er fühlte sich eigentümlich frei. 

Elaina LaValle erstarrte, als sie den warmen, festen Körper des Vulkaniers fühlte. Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen und er sprach einen Teil von ihr an, den kaum einer ihrer Kommilitonen anzuregen verstand. Etwas wildes, fremdes ging von dem berühmten Vulkanier aus. Sie fing den Blick der endlos tiefen, dunklen Augen ein und hielt ihn fest. Dann sah sie, wie etwas darin aufglomm. 

Spock zog sie näher an sich und senkte unmerklich langsam den Kopf, hielt dabei ihren Blick fest. Sie wartete nicht, bis er sie küsste. Statt dessen zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und begann ihn ihrerseits hungrig zu küssen. Zu ihrer Überraschung ging Spock fast sofort auf ihr zärtliches Lippenspiel ein. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit löste sie sich mit bebenden Lippen von ihm. 

„Du küsst unbeschreiblich gut, Spock.“

Der noch immer ernste Vulkanier sah sie nur stumm an, ein warmes Glühen lag in den dunklen Augen.   
Stumm nahm sie seine Hand und führte ihn auf einem kürzeren Weg, als sie gekommen waren, zu ihrem Bodengleiter. Dann steuerte sie den Wagen konzentriert zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung am Rand von San Francisco. 

Sie würde mit ihm schlafen und allein schon der Gedanke daran ließ sie innerlich beben. Als sie den Wagen geparkt hatte musterte sie den gelassenen Vulkanier. Er wartete ab, überließ ihr die Initiative. Aber er wusste sehr genau, was er wollte. Das war ihr klar, als sie in die ruhigen Züge sah. 

„Komm.“

In ihrer Wohnung wartete sie erst gar nicht, bis sich Befangenheit breitmachen konnte. Wieder schmiegte sie sich an den muskulösen Körper und küsste die schmalen, festen Lippen. Wenige Minuten später lagen sie auf ihrem breiten Bett. Sie spürte, dass Spock mit Sicherheit schon mit mehreren Frauen geschlafen hatte. Seine Art sie zu berühren, ihren Körper und ihre Sinne zu erregen war viel zu feinfühlig und kundig, als dass es anders hätte sein können. Und sie genoss es. Auch, als er sie fast aggressiv nahm und sie mit schnellen harten Bewegungen liebte.   
Es war ihr völlig gleichgültig, wer oder was er war. In diesem Moment zählte nur, dass er ein Mann war, der sie auf eine Art erregte, die sie rasend machte. Heiße Leidenschaft brandete in ihr empor und sie wusste, dass sie nicht so schnell genug von ihm bekommen würde. 

Spock, der spürte, wie seine innere Anspannung durch den leidenschaftlichen Sex mit der ihm fast Unbekannten langsam von ihm wich, ging bereitwillig auf ihre Verführung ein. Sie hatte keine Scheu seinen Körper zu berühren und sagte ihm, was sie von ihm wollte. Nie zuvor hatte er so hemmungslosen Sex zugelassen. Und er genoss es. 

Der Körper der jungen Frau gefiel ihm, erregte ihn auf einer fast animalischen Ebene. Aber ihre körperliche Zerbrechlichkeit sorgte dafür, dass er sich trotzdem nicht völlig fallenließ. Zu leicht hätte er sie verletzen können. 

Sie berührte ihn an Stellen, an denen er noch nie berührt worden war. Spock war versucht ihr auszuweichen, als ihre Hand langsam zwischen seine Beine glitt und ihn an einer verborgenen Stelle berührte. Aber die Empfindungen, die ihre hartnäckige Fingerkuppe in ihm auslöste, hinderten ihn daran. Er stieß einen Laut aus, der irgendwo zwischen Lust und Schmerz lag, als sie plötzlich in ihn glitt. Diese Erfahrung war für ihn etwas völlig Neues. Und auch die alles überströmende Lust, die er dabei empfand. Instinktiv drängte er sich gegen ihre Hand, wollte mehr.   
Sie lachte leise und zog sich langsam zurück. Spock fühlte eine brennende Enttäuschung, die aber sofort beiseite wich. 

„Komm. Mein ungestümer Liebhaber. Ich glaube, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.“

Sie griff nach einem Fläschchen mit Öl und ließ etwas davon auf ihre Handfläche fließen. Dann tastete sie nach seinem steifen Glied und verrieb das Öl darauf. Spock stöhnte heiser und schob ihr instinktiv sein Becken entgegen. Aber wieder ließ sie ihn los. Statt dessen drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und reckte ihm ihr Hinterteil herausfordernd entgegen. Spock zögerte kurz. Er ahnte, was sie von ihm wollte, aber Unsicherheit tastete nach ihm. Elaine spürte es und griff sanft nach ihm. Dann führte sie ihn. Sie hatte schon oft auf diese Weise mit einem Mann geschlafen und wusste, worauf es ankam. 

Fast ohne Widerstand glitt der heiße Schaft des Vulkaniers in sie und sein heiseres Aufstöhnen erregte sie. Ihre enge Passage legte sich um das harte Glied und ihre Muskeln zogen sich eng zusammen. Spock verharrte kurz, dann begann er sich instinktiv in ihr zu bewegen. Er zitterte und stöhnte kehlig, während sie sich unter ihm wand. Sein Gewicht drückte sie auf das Laken.   
Spock konnte nur noch fühlen. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas derartiges erlebt. Er wusste zwar davon, aber es selbst zu erleben...

Heiße animalische Lust brandete in ihm empor, schaltete alles Denken aus. Er spürte, wie sich sein Samen in seinen Lenden sammelte und sich seine Hoden fast schon schmerzhaft zusammenzogen, dann explodierte die Ekstase in ihm und er kam in langen bebenden Wellen. Der feste Anus der Frau schloss sich fest um ihn und zog sich rhythmisch zusammen, als sie gleichzeitig ihren Orgasmus erlebten. Sie pumpte ihn völlig leer und Spock brach schließlich atemlos über ihr zusammen. Einen kurzen Moment lang entspannte er sich, dann löste er sich von ihr und legte sich neben sie. 

Sie stützte sich auf einen Arm und sah ihn lächelnd an.   
„Du hast so etwas nie vorher erlebt, nicht wahr?“

„Nein.“

Sie lachte noch breiter und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Ich schätze, es hat dir gefallen.“  
Dann warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.   
„Ich muss los. In einer halben Stunde muss ich zum Training in der Akademie sein. Du kannst dich ruhig ausruhen und schlafen, wenn du willst.“

Sie verschwand im Bad und Spock hörte, wie sie duschte. Er ließ sich in die zu weichen Kissen zurücksinken. Die Erfahrungen der letzten Stunden waren tatsächlich etwas völlig Neues für ihn gewesen. Spock gestand sich ein, dass er diese Art der Empfindung noch mehr genoss, als wenn er auf die übliche Art mit einer Frau schlief. Ohne bewusstes Wollen wanderten seine Gedanken zu Jim...  
Elaine trat nackt aus der Dusche und zog sich ohne Scheu vor seinen Augen an. Dann warf sie ihm eine Kusshand zu und verließ die Wohnung. 

Spock überlegte kurz, ob er ebenfalls duschen sollte. Doch dann zog er sich zügig an und ging zum Meer zurück. Er wollte die Beziehung zu der jungen Studentin nicht vertiefen. Die mit ihr verbrachten Stunden waren angenehm gewesen, aber Spock wusste, dass es nicht das war, was er sich wünschte.   
Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und der Wind und das Meer hatten sich beruhigt. Spock streifte seine Kleidung ab und ließ sich ins kalte Wasser gleiten. Mit schnellen, sicheren Stößen schwamm er ein Stück hinaus, um dann parallel zum Strand weiter zu schwimmen. Er wusste um die gefährlichen Strömungen, die ihn weiter draußen unweigerlich erfasst hätten. Und in der Dunkelheit würde ihn niemand sehen, sollte er in Schwierigkeiten geraten.

Die Bewegung tat ihm gut. Entspannte ihn auf angenehme Weise. Nach einer Weile kehrte er um und schwamm zum Strand zurück. Dann zog er sich an und kehrte in seine Unterkunft zurück. 

*********

Am nächsten Morgen betrat er fast zögernd den Saal. Sein Blick suchte das hellblonde Haar der Studentin. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie am gleichen Platz saß, wie am gestrigen Tag. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und sah ihn kurz an. Dann nickte sie kaum merklich und wandte sich demonstrativ ab.   
Die Lesung verlief so, wie Spock es gewohnt war, vermittelte ihm vertraute Sicherheit.   
Erst als sich nach der Stunde der Saal leerte, sah er zögernd zu der jungen Studentin. Wieder machte sie keine Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Spock stellte sich dem Unvermeidlichen und erwartete sie schweigend, als sie langsam zum Rednerpult ging. 

„Es war schön gestern. Aber ich glaube, wir beide wollen nicht mehr davon.“

Ihre Worte überraschten ihn und er hob eine Braue. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. 

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu“, erwiderte er langsam, suchte dabei ernst den Blick der jungen Frau. Sie nickte leicht. Und plötzlich hoffte Spock, dass sie ihn nicht verraten würde. Sie schien seinem Gedankengang gefolgt zu sein, denn plötzlich lächelte sie. 

„Ich habe es wirklich genossen. Es war einzigartig und ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass ich niemals darüber sprechen werde. Zu niemandem.“  
Dann hob sie die Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß, formulierte die traditionellen Worte in fast akzentfreiem Vulkanisch und ging, ohne auf seine Erwiderung zu warten. 

*********

Die folgenden Wochen vergingen einförmig und träge und Spock genoss die absolute Ruhe, die ihn erfasste. Als der Landurlaub vorbei war, dachte er schon nicht mehr an die kurze Episode, freute sich vielmehr auf seinen Dienst an Bord des Schiffes.   
Das gesamte wissenschaftliche Archiv war neu konfiguriert worden und Spock brannte darauf, den Computer auf Herz und Nieren zu testen. So war es kein Wunder, dass er als einer der Ersten wieder an Bord zurückkehrte. 

Kirk traf kurz nach ihm ein und fand Spock bereits über seine wissenschaftliche Konsole gebeugt vor, als er die Brücke aufsuchte.   
„Sie werden sich noch Rückenschmerzen einhandeln, wenn sie stundenlang in dieser Haltung verharren, Spock.“

Der Vulkanier war so in die neuen Daten vertieft gewesen, dass er das Zischen der Turbolifttüren nicht gehört hatte. Ruckartig richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um.   
„Captain! Willkommen an Bord.“

Kirk lächelte breit und ließ sich in den Kommandantensessel fallen. Es handelte sich ebenfalls um ein neues Modell und das Leder schmiegte sich angenehm weich an seinen Rücken. 

„Schön wieder zu Hause zu sein, nicht wahr Spock.“

Spock trat neben ihn und blieb hochaufgerichtet und mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen an seiner üblichen Stelle stehen. 

Kirk sah zu ihm auf. Zufrieden bemerkte er die leichte Sonnenbräune, die sich über die olivgetönte Haut gelegt hatte. Spock wirkte erholt und ausgeruht und ein humorvolles Funkeln in den dunklen Augen sagte ihm, dass es dem Vulkanier wieder gut ging. 

„Ein seltsamer Kommentar für einen Menschen, der im Begriff steht seinen Heimatplaneten zu verlassen.“

Kirk lachte breit für sie beide und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Er war wirklich wieder zu Hause.   
Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur wissenschaftlichen Konsole. „Nun machen Sie schon, Spock. Kümmern Sie sich um ihr liebstes Spielzeug. Oder begleiten Sie mich auf einem Rundgang durch das Schiff?“

Spock warf einen Blick auf seine Station, dann nickte er Kirk zu. Er musste nicht überlegen, was er wollte.   
„Letzteres.“

Die beiden Männer wanderten schweigend Seite an Seite durch das Schiff. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, aber sie genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen. 

Fast zwei Stunden und etliche Kilometer später verharrten sie vor Kirks Kabine.   
Kirk trat ein und winkte Spock, es ihm gleich zu tun. Der Vulkanier zögerte kurz, aber dann folgte er der Einladung. 

Äußerlich war er so ruhig wie immer, aber in seinem Inneren zitterte eine seltsame Unruhe. Schlagartig überfielen ihn die Erinnerungen an die junge Studentin und er schluckte trocken. Kirk bemerkte nichts davon. Er stand am Nahrungsmittelreplikator und wartete darauf, dass die bestellten Getränke repliziert wurden. Dann reichte er Spock ein Glas Saft, während er selbst nach einer Tasse Kaffee griff. 

„Kommen Sie, Spock. Setzen wir uns.“

Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und Spock nahm gewohnt steif auf einem anderen Platz. Kirk lächelte breit, als er das übliche Gebaren des Vulkaniers bemerkte. Alles an ihm war ihm vertraut. Er musterte seinen Freund, bewunderte einmal mehr die eleganten Bewegungen, die katzenhafte Anmut, die von ihm ausging.   
Um sich von den Gedanken abzulenken, die sich in den Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit drängten, richtete er das Wort an Spock. 

„Ich habe ewig kein Schach mehr gespielt. Wie wäre es mit einer Partie?“

Spock nickte. Kirk stand auf und holte das dreidimensionale Schachspiel von seinem Platz auf einem Wandregal. Sie spielten schweigend und konzentriert. Aber Kirk bemerkte, dass Spock von irgend etwas abgelenkt wurde. Er gewann die Partie, ohne dass ihm Spock einen nennenswerten Widerstand bot. Sie spielten eine zweite Runde. 

Kirk beobachtete fast verträumt die langen schlanken Hände des Vulkaniers und erinnerte sich sehnsüchtig an die festen Berührungen. Sollte er es wagen? Während des gesamten Landurlaubs hatte ihn die Erinnerungen nicht losgelassen. Er wünschte sich mehr von Spock, wollte ihm ein Partner sein... in allen Bereichen...

Die langen Finger schwebten über dem noch verbliebenen Läufer des Vulkaniers. Spock zögerte, überdachte seinen nächsten Zug noch einmal und wollte die Hand eben zurückziehen, als Kirk ihn festhielt. 

Spock erstarrte und suchte verwirrt den Blick der nussbraunen Augen. Und plötzlich fühlte er, dass die mentale Brücke zwischen ihnen anschwoll und stärker wurde. Emotionen und Gedanken fluteten ihm entgegen. Gedanken und Träume, die er sich selbst kaum einzugestehen wagte.   
Kirk stand langsam auf und trat vor Spock. Schweigend zog er ihn hoch. Ein leises Beben lief durch den Körper des Vulkaniers, als Kirk die Hand hob und sanft die Konturen des kantigen Gesichtes nachformte. 

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Spock“, flüsterte er leise, bevor er sich streckte. 

Spock zuckte kaum merklich zurück, als er Jims Lippen auf seinen fühlte. Schreck und Verwirrung jagten durch seine Gedanken. Doch die sanfte Berührung erschütterte seine Konzentration und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich in die Liebkosung zu fügen – war es doch das, was er sich heimlich erträumt hatte. 

Kirk fühlte, wie Spocks kaum wahrnehmbarer Widerstand schlagartig nachließ. Der Vulkanier bewegte sanft seine Lippen, umfasste zärtlich Jims Unterlippe. Sie begannen ein zärtliches Spiel, waren sich kaum ihrer Umgebung bewusst. Zu sehr wurden sie von ihren Empfindungen eingefangen. 

Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander. Beide atmeten schwer und eine dunkle Glut stand in ihren Augen, als sie sich stumm und zärtlich ansahen. Zwischen ihnen pulsierte eine sanfte Wärme, etwas, das weit über bloße Freundschaft hinausging. Und sie begriffen, dass es an der Zeit war, den Weg weiter zu gehen, auf den ihre gegenseitige Liebe füreinander sie geführt hatte. 

Behutsam, um den Zauber nicht zu zerstören, der sie ergriffen hatte, ließen sie die Hände über den Körper des anderen wandern. Sie waren sich so vertraut, kannten den Körper des anderen besser, als es ihnen bewusst gewesen war.   
Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf das schmale Bett sinken. Sie trugen schon längst keine Kleidung mehr, als sich ihre Körper aneinander schmiegten. 

Kirk tastete nach Spocks Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. Er wollte nicht sprechen, aber er wusste, dass Spock auch eine psychische Einheit brauchte. Sex bedeutete für ihn mehr als reiner körperlicher Kontakt. 

Spock folgte der stummen Einladung und knüpfte behutsam ein festes mentales Band. Er war mit Jims Selbstsphäre vertraut, kannte den Mann. 

Kirk hieß ihn willkommen. Er vertraute ihm völlig, so wie auch Spock ihm vertraute. Ihre erregten Körper rieben sich aneinander, drängten sich so eng zusammen, als wären sie ein Körper. Und ihre Seelen wurden eins, verbanden sich auf eine Weise, die Kirk nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Wärme flutete durch beider Bewusstsein. Kirk umhüllte die Einsamkeit in Spocks Seele mit seiner Liebe und gab ihm die Geborgenheit, die der Vulkanier schon als Kind kaum erhalten hatte. Und Spock war mutig genug, sich selbst gegenüber seine alles überwindenden Empfindungen für Jim einzugestehen.

In dem Moment, als sie beide sich in ihrer Liebe zueinander verloren, fluteten die Wellen der Ekstase über sie hinweg. Sie klammerten sich wie Ertrinkende aneinander, während sich ihre Körper in lustvollen Krämpfen wanden. Beide empfanden die Lust anders, teilten jedoch die Empfindungen des anderen und keiner von ihnen konnte noch unterscheiden, wer was fühlte. 

Als Kirk wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte lag er eng an Spock geschmiegt. Der Vulkanier hielt ihn noch immer an sich gedrückt und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen bewusst langsam ein und aus. 

Kirk hob eine Hand und strich sanft über die vertrauten Züge. Träge öffnete Spock die Augen, verlor sich im nussbraunen Blick Kirks. Langsam hob er den Kopf. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und Kirk war einmal mehr überrascht, wie weich und zart die schmalen Lippen des Vulkaniers waren.   
Er lächelte sanft, als Spock sich zurücksinken ließ. 

„Für einen Mann, der einem Volk entstammt, in dem sich offiziell niemand küsst, beherrschst du es erstaunlich gut, Spock.“

Ein feines Lächeln erschien in den Mundwinkeln des Vulkaniers.   
Aber er sagte nichts. Es war auch gar nicht nötig. 

*********************  
Ende


End file.
